Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for carrying electronics. More specifically, the present invention is a lanyard that attaches to the clothing with magnetic material and holds an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Since electronic devices have become more and more portable, companies seem to continue making the same hands-free cases for them and not innovating more practical was of carrying these electronic devices. Conventional solutions include armbands, belt clips, pockets, attachable pockets, and the list goes on; however, there is no case that will comfortably secure electronic devices such as a smart phones, mp3 players, insulin pumps, and credit cards while at the same time protecting the device and not destroying magnetically sensitive items.
Pockets:
Though there are a myriad of products on the market, most all people still rely on their front pocket, a testament to the frustration consumers harbor towards the inadequacy of current products on the market; however, a great deal of current apparel, especially fitness apparel, does not come with pockets and those that do are too bulky for fitness.
In addition, the pockets on most athletic shorts or pants either do not fit a device or are in a fixed position, preventing the user from adjusting the position of the pocket with contents towards the back or inside of the pant to avoid harm to an electronic device from movements such as the deadlift or barbell curl, wherein the user must rest a very heavy load of weight on the hips.
Moreover, these pockets have no protective material and require the user to remove the device to operate it causing sweat and other damaging chemicals to come in contact with the electronic device. The electronic device can easily fall out of the pocket damaging the device, or even cause injury when trying to avoid it with your body or weights if you are setting them on the floor where the electronic device fell. The simple act of setting dumbbells on your hips while preparing to perform a dumbbell bench press will break the electronic device because the pockets are where weights must rest.
Belt Clips:
Next, the belt clips that have been around for decades are not intended for athletic movement. The belt clip positions the electronic device at a poor angle and distance from center of mass in such a way that it is likely to fall off during strenuous physical activity; the simple act of bending at the waist can cause the belt clip to come off of the waist band.
Next, most all belt clips are made of rigid plastic or metal components. This rigid material causes the clip to break when lifting weights or coming in contact with a hard object. The way the clip forces the electronic device to protrude out from the waist leaves the electronic device more vulnerable to coming in contact with an object and breaking or falling off from the momentum it generates.
Finally, you cannot place the belt clip such that it puts the electronic device securely and comfortably inside the pant because the face of the device will be in contact with your hip and could damage the screen or operators, not to mention it will be protruding into the user's hip, bouncing up and down violently with every stride.
Magnetic Pouches and/or Cases:
Furthermore, there are products that use magnets to secure a “pocket” to clothing; however, they are not made for electronic devices, especially ones with “magnetic hard drives” cannot be worn while lifting heavy weights, or strenuous physical activity of any sort. For example, the magnetic clamp on any other product is not reversible, in that you cannot put the pouch on the outside OR inside of your pant because there is either only one magnet, the other piece being simply a magnetic attracting material, or the magnetic clasp would have to fold over the case housing the contents which it cannot connect through, much less reach.
Next, the magnet is in a flap that comes over a panel, which houses the contents, and is not in a secure form-fitting casing. The magnet then rests over the electronic device and/or Credit/ID card while it is in use, thus causing a magnetic hard drive, such as that in the iPod Classic, or the magnetic strip on a Credit/ID card to be destroyed instantly.
In addition, the magnetic “pockets” on the market are not designed to allow the user to orientate the electronic device vertically just below the crease of the hip, which is needed to operate the device while attached and to prevent wedging the contents of the case between your upper thigh and hip. Furthermore, the current magnet pockets on the market are intended to “FIX” the pocket in position; however, the pocket MUST be able to fall by the waist/hip while bending at the hips or else again, it will be wedged between the upper thigh and hip joint, or, if attached towards the back of the users waistband, it would come undone as it's stretched when the user bends at the hip. Moreover, fixing the pocket or pouch to the magnet makes it more difficult to slide from point to point on the waistband or pocket, which is required when going from exercise to exercise.
No Window for Operation of Touch Screen and/or Key Cards:
In addition, neither shorts pockets nor magnetic pockets on the market allow the user to operate the electronic device while active. This is because neither have a clear window for operating the device while inside the pouch, proving the magnetic “pockets” where not designed to be used with today's electronic devices. Thus, the user must remove the electronic device and touch the screen getting sweat, dirt, or other contaminates on the device. These design flaws call for a remedy to the magnet “pockets” on the market that do not address the issues posed to people whom carry their devices while lifting weights or the other functions previously listed. The current products on the market where originally intended for keys, snacks and other knick-knacks; not electronic hand-held devices.
The Fitness Armband:
Finally, the most notorious of all solutions brought forth to people who want to carry their electronic devices on them while performing strenuous physical activity was the armband. The designers of the armband meant well, but they must have never had to lift weights with their invention. The user cannot operate the device while it is attached to their arm. The user cannot, for example, reply to a text, scroll through and find a song, nor operate a fitness application while attached. The position of the armband on the upper arm, is not, by any means, in a position the user can actually operate the device. Even though the device does use a screen, the user must remove the entire device from their arm to operate the device. It is impossible to operate while performing fitness activities. This is a huge problem with the armband. That is to say, a problem with the armband is that it simply does not work.
Most notably, the armband prevents optimal blood flow to the working muscles due to the constriction of the blood vessels. This in turn prevents the blood from optimally carrying oxygen to the muscle fibers; thus, diminishing the body's appropriate function during exercise.
Next, the aforementioned squeezing of the muscles is a futile attempt to secure the armband from falling off is, simply put, very uncomfortable. The variability in arm size is too great to adequately secure the object comfortably. The arm band will often stretch too much and become less elastic, or it will just not stay on the user's desired part of the arm. This can cause injury if and when the device falls off of the user during a heavy set of barbell squats. Most armbands only fit a minority of the population, as such, the people who need it most, if it were to work, weight lifters, cannot even use it because it won't fit their larger than normal upper arm circumference.
Moreover, the Armband acts as a “Tendonitis Splint,” preventing the arm from bending, VERY important when performing most all lifting movements. A splint, like the armband, wraps around the muscles and tendons of the arm, preventing the user from full use and range of motion of the arm, thereby limiting the armband's use to nothing more than walking, potentially jogging, but not for a long period of time because it will cut off the user's circulation while the arm is bent.
Finally, even though some have a window to operate the device, you cannot reach the device as it is attached to you upper-arm. You must stop what you are doing and remove the armband to operate the device inside the case. In addition, the way the cord is positioned coming out of the device on the arm is less than optimal for power strength movements; the cord will get wrapped around a weight or body part and cause a great deal of damage to the user or the device.